With the proliferation of the internet, anyone can obtain an identity using a free email account (e.g., HOTMAIL, GOOGLE, YAHOO) or using systems such as OpenID. In a physical, real-world environment (e.g., corporation, professional association, university), there are external physical checks to validate identities. However, in a virtual interactive space or collaboration environment, such as online communities, there are no ways to validate an identity in the traditional way using external checks.
Systems today offer what are traditionally called access controls to restrict usage of specific features and functions to a given set of users. Often access control is given as part of a social understanding, such as a role in the community. In addition, some systems allow for the creation of a static reputation and how that reputation is presented to an entity (e.g., “this site has been verified by HACKERSAFE”). Other systems define a reputation in the programmatic understanding of past interactions. For example, a connection to a specific mail server always results in error. Accordingly, the mail server has a poor reputation and is prioritized lower in the queue of mail servers to contact.
There remains a need for dynamic, granular access controls for individuals in a collaboration environment based on a socially-derived variable reputation measurement or score.